Waltz of Mixed Emotions
by d e E B a K A
Summary: Ok, i realise how corn my fic is..so I'll change it sooner or later. Meanwhile..New Chap.
1. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Gundam Wing, I woud've put in more Zechs x Noin scenes.. :D hehe..& prollli put this story in there too…**

- Mixed Emotions - 

~ c a t h y ' s  p o v ~

I shouldn't have gone to his place today. I saw Ms Peacecraft. Seeing her upsets me, & infuriates me, 'coz she's taken the heart of the man I want. I take my time as I walk over to the edge of the cliff. Sometimes, I wish that I had the guts to jump of it. How wonderful that would be…After all, what is life living for if the man I love already loves another? Quatre Raberba Winner…I sigh at the thought of his arms wrap around my waist..then..I shake my head violently, have I gone insane? I look up at the starless night sky, as tears blur my vision. Get a grip girl, there isn't any point in daydreaming if you already know that that Relena woman has taken his heart. Of course it is obvious who he would choose her over me. She is well mannered. I'm an outspoken bitch. She is more beautiful than a Porcelain doll. I am uglier than a whore try hard. The list goes on…

~ e n d  c a t h y ' s  p o v .. r e l e n a ' s  p l a c e ~

_Dear Journal,_

_I went over to Quatre's place today. I don't know why, but even the slightest glimpse of him creates butterflies in my stomach. But I shouldn't have gone to his place today. I saw HER. Even thought it is selfish of me to perceive her as my "nemesis," I can't help it. But should I be feeling this way? I always thought that I loved Heero, but when he & Dorothy announced their engagement, I realised that I didn't. No feelings. Nothing at all. Strange isn't it? But never have I experienced this way with Heero, as I have with Quatre. But could he really love me? He always masks his feelings. Just like Heero, except in a different way. Heero does it with coldness, but Quatre masks his emotions with a smile, so I can't feel anything. He doesn't send out any vibe, other than that mask of warmth. Never have I felt the way I feel with Quatre as with Heero. Maybe it was just a little crush? Yes something like that, I guess, I was blinded by my stupidity, liking him because he was/is 'perfect.' Of course, no one in the world is perfect, except..maybe..Quatre. _

_It's getting late, & I don't want Milliardo or Noin to see me writing in this. Good night._

After the political icon returned her journal to its hidden confinement, she slipped into her silk-covered bed. The fantasy of a certain Arabian gentleman's toned body pressed against her back, added with his sturdy arms around her small waist, fresh in her mind as she drifted to sleep.

~ e n d  r e l e n a .. q u a t r e ~

The blond male continued switching sides, unable to sleep. His mind continued torturing him with every memory he had of the woman he adored. Her eyes. Her lips. Her smile. Her voice. Her character. Her figure. Her scent. Everything of her. Her. Her. Her. _Could it be possible I love her? Quatre asked himself, looking at the moonlit ceiling. Silently, he slid out of his warm bed & walked over to his balcony, which overlooked the sea. The gentle sea breeze stroked his bare, well-toned torso as he viewed the picturesque scene in front of him.  __If I can't get her out of my head now, this is gonna be a long night...the colonist sighed to no one in particular._

**So watcha think guyZ? Like? Probably not..But this IS my first GW fic you know…Reviews..plZ?**


	2. Auburn in Urban

**Disclaimer: Rich dudes own anime. I am poor, therefore I don't own GW, let alone a cel from it…*sniff***

**_Thoughts_**

**_actions between thoughts_**

Auburn in Urban 

"Quatre! Relena! The circus is coming back soon!" a tanned blonde exclaimed as she bursted through the entry of the Winner mansion's lounge.

"**The circus, Iria?" the fair-haired Arab, Quatre, questioned.**

"Well, duh! What did you think?" Iria replied.

"Oh, this'll be good. I'm need some kinda entertainment besides going to the spa or something…" Relena commented in her calm, sweet tone, but mentally, she sucked in her breath with her teeth clamped together. _And I just gained my guts to tell Quatre my feelings…Damnit…Why did she have to come at this time?  The honey-blonde thought._

~ e n d  w i n n e r  m a n s i o n .. c a t h y ~

"L4 colony..isn't that where your best friend lives?" Catherine asked the silent clown. Trowa simply nodded, "Have you decided?

"If that's what you want," Catherine replied.

"…" Trowa '…ed'

"Trowa!! Can't you say a full sentence already?" Catherine exclaimed in a playfully angry voice, which was soon replied with a small & quick smirk as Trowa left the trailer. The knife-thrower sighed, _This will be a long stay. Especially since Relena is gonna be there, but tonight will be even longer. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Of all people to fall for! I have to go for an all-time famous, HOT, HOT, HOT businessman. Far out…_

~ t r o w a ' s  p o v ~

_She does have competition. Relena. Sure there are plenty of other rich girls who would love to marry Quatre, after all, he is the 'angel' of the upper society. I really think she likes him, but does he return that feeling? No, he probably doesn't, he's more likely to choose Relena over Cathy. She's famous, Cath's only a knife thrower…No. Quatre isn't like that. He does NOT look down at people._

_I hope he does like Cathy. Not because I want to be famous, I seem to have fallen for…No, I couldn't have…could I? I don't know, my feelings & thoughts are all mixed up. Especially that Quatre Catherine Problem…& the other one too... I should go rest now. I rub my temples to..I don't know why I did that actually- wait, why am I thinking about these miniscule things? sigh_

_My thoughts are all muddled up. I have to go back inside to sleep. It'll be hard though. My thoughts about her…How it would be like to have her in my arms…_

_Relena.___

~ n e x t  m o n t h .. w i n n e r  m a n s i o n ~

"Let's go for a swim!" Relena suggested enthusiastically, partly because she wanted to check a certain person out.

"Yeah. That'll be cool, I haven't checked Milli out for ages…" Noin agreed, winking at her fiancé. The end of Milliardo's mouth tugged slightly. 

"So, can we Quatre?" Relena questioned with mock innocence.

"Of course, but we can't leave people out of it…" Quatre replied.

"S'ok. Don't worry 'bout it. Trowa can just borrow your spare boardies…& I guess I'll just sit out & watch," Catherine encouraged cheerfully.

"Oh no you don't sister. We all know how HOT you look in swimmers!" Noin exclaimed laughing, "You can borrow my spare ones. I brought them in case my other one got wonkitated."

"Did you put extra sugar in your coffee Lu?" Milliardo inquired the dark haired beauty.

"Hn…I dunno really…" Noin replied, her index finger on her chin as she looked at the ceiling.

"Hey..Quatre…" Relena started.

"Yes, Ms Relena?" Quatre asked.

"Stop with the 'Ms' Quatre. I've heard it enough during business meetings. Anyway, I was saying..are your rooms sound-proof?" Relena continued with a sly smile on as she directed Quatre's attention to her brother & future in-law.

"Relena…" Milliardo growled at his younger sister.

"Oh, come on, are you seriously gonna save it for marriage?" Relena stated, rolling her eyes. Quatre coughed softly.

"Swimmers?" Catherine asked Noin.

Catherine was last to arrive at the pool (she had problems with the knots), & blushed as the other girls wolf-whistled as she stepped out of the door in her dark blue bikini top & boy-leg style bottom half. "Lookie at who's hot, hot, hot!!" Relena yelled. _Wow, she looks good. Why am I so jealous of her? Oh, that's obvious. I'll never look as good as her, Relena thought, not a tinge of her jealousy in her tone._

"I GUESS YOU DO LOOK HOT RELENA!!" Catherine screamed, before she bombed into the pool.

"TALK ABOUT BEING SLOW!!" Relena replied laughing, _She's nice. Fun. Wild. All of that. Why do I keep going hot & cold about her? When I talk to her, I don't hate her, but when I think about her…_

"I **dare you Quatre. We've never seen you do tricks on the board," Noin dared Quatre, apparently.**

"NO!! Do a double with Trowa!!" Catherine shouted.

"Um..ok.." Quatre voiced,"I'M NOT GONNA CHICKEN OUTTA THIS ONE!! But you know that I can only do the double if Trowa agrees.."

"OF COURSE HE AGREES!!" Catherine called out enthusiastically, as she dragged her tall brother across the pool to the ladder of the diving board, using her peripheral vision to drink in every detail of the slim, but muscular body of a blonde Arab. _Hot alert!_

Quatre & Trowa swiftly climbed their according ladders, & gracefully performed their act.

Bounce twice.

Jump.

Turn head first.

Double somersault.

Double twist.

One & a half somersault.

In the water.

Applause broke out as the pair resurfaced for air. "You two have been practising I presume?" Milliardo asked.

"My god Zechs. Stop with the formality already. It's the something century. What century is it anyways?" Noin remarked.

~ r e l e n a ' s  d i a r y ~

_Dear Journal,_

_I drank in every detail of Quatre today. He looked, I dunno, sexy. The water trickled down the well-defined so-called channels that were created by his well-chiselled torso. I know I don't usually say that but…_

_I'm confused. Very. I realise that Quatre wasn't the only guy I was glomping at. Trowa was too. I have to admit, I think I prefer a person who would kiss me forcefully, instead of a person who kisses me as if I were too fragile, like a porcelain doll._

_This is a quick entry, after all, I am staying at Quatre's place & well…you know…_

_Night.___

**So…what do you think? Very crappy I know. So now there's another person caught in this web. hEhe..doeS ne1 haB nE ideAs foR some kinDa plot? iF so..emaIL mE..it'S in Da bIo. dUn puT it In dA reVieW incaSe I wannA usE *****UR***** plOt, coZ it'LL ruin iT aLL..o yA..n I dO usE MSN.. iN caSe U wantEd 2 noE..**

**thNx**** cHu. ~.^**

**. ::  d e e  b a k a  ::.**


	3. Confession: Pt I

**Disclaimer: Just read my first disclaimer…**

**Confessions**

~ relena's diary ~

_Dear diary,_

_Today, Quatre confessed about who he loved. I can't believe what he said. Oh my god. I can't believe it. I thought, I thought. Oh, but I thought wrong. I need to go back. I'll write more tomorrow night…I'll try._

~ that day ~

"Good morning, Miss Relena," Sandrock's attractive pilot acknowledged, as he cooked breakfast especially for his friends,  with his best friend assisted him.

"Morning, Quatre. Trowa." Relena instantaneously replied as she sat down at the breakfast table, before resting her perfectly shaped chin on her immaculate hands to observe a certain person in the room. The unibanged brunette merely nodded at the stunning woman's greeting, desperately trying to refrain himself from pressing himself against her. 

"Oh, by the way, Miss-" Quatre said before he was cut off by none other than Relena.

"Relena. Just Relena," Relena waved off, while she pretended to blow her nose so he wouldn't see her blush, and silently hoped that he hadn't caught her staring at him.

"Relena, your brother and Noin had to leave this morning. They had to go to some kind of meeting. Just in case you didn't know. Oh, Trowa, could you please get the cutlery? Thanks," Quatre told the others in the room, before a sudden fall surprised them.

**'Ccoz of my stupid maths tutor, which is a bludge coz the teacher doesn't give if you pay attention or not, I can't enter any fencing competitions. **goes syko.  Hehe. Well NEWAYS… I know, very short. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a mind block, and a bunch of assignments [it's only wk 3 of term!] and I was sulking because had NO new reviews for my Beyblades fic. Oh well, if no one reviews my fics, I'll still write them anyways~!! ^.^ So I'll be an author with no reviews~!! He-he. Oh, and THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS FIC. I really want to be a good alternative writer, with the occasional Noin x Zechs fic…I really admire West Wind, Chibi Noin and Lady Noin. But really, I admire everybody who can write~! **

**Just bEeEE yourself**

**'Coz we're all unique, just like everyone else!**

**Have to go before I get told off. Sick you know. Winter…**sigh**


	4. Confessiions: Pt II

**Disclaimer: **twitch twitch****

**Confessions II**

Everyone dropped everything. And ran. Trowa ran ahead to the source of the noise, only to find his sister in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, desperately trying to control tears of pain. "Trowa…it hurts…it hurts," the circus performer muttered, succumbing into his broad shoulders.

"My god! Is she alright?" Quatre enquired in surprise, and bent down to check the woman for himself, not bothering for a reply, "RASHID!" Relena tried endlessly to help the fevered woman, jealous of the attention she received from a certain gentleman.

Soon, Rashid came, panting, holding a First Aid Kit which Quatre instantly snatched from his hands, almost breaking the case when he rummaged for the thermometer. Trowa realised that Catherine was in a rather uncomfortable position on the stairs, so as soon as his best friend set the item in his sister's mouth, he scooped her up to her bedroom, while Quatre grabbed his mobile phone and called for the doctor.

~ l a t e r ~

The doctor inspected the weakened woman in front of her. Chewing on her pen, she continuously checked and rechecked everything. Fed up, Quatre broke the uneasy silence, "So, um, Dr Liu, what's going to happen to her?" Relena, who stood between him and Trowa, tried to manage her resentment of the sick beauty. _Even when she's sick she looks great. What's more, she gets all the attention. Stop it Relena. She's sick. Stop it._

"Well, has she had headaches?" the Chinese professional asked. Trowa nodded in silence.

"Has she been dizzy lately?" the raven-haired woman asked again, cutting her eyes sternly behind her black frames. Trowa nodded again. The doctor closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply.

"Then, I'm afraid, and extremely sorry to say…that…that…," the doctor faltered, causing Quatre's temper to break even more.

"What?! What does she have?!" the frustrated pilot emphasised in a state that wasn't natural of him.

a/n…should I stop here? MwaHaHah- oh alright, I'll be nice…today…

"She has, yellow fever. And, well, she might die-" the doctor replied solemnly, the slightest hint of sympathy in her voice.

"But there **is something isn't there?" Quatre cried out in place of Trowa.**

"A prevention yes, but for the reason that there is an epidemic in South Africa on Earth, we have sent all of our supplies there-"the expert corrected gravely.

"How long will it take to make another one? I'll fund as much as you like!" Quatre blurted, tears forming in his eyes. A desirous Relena stood there, staring at this distressed man next to her. The one who was usually so cool and collected. On her other hand, Trowa stood there, in disbelief. His sister had yellow fever, and there was nothing they could do to help it. Nothing. 

Absolutely nothing.

**Ok. Ok. I SWEAR in the next chappie, Quatre will say something. I swear. I swear. I swear. . Don't hurt me~!! I'm to evil to die~!! LoL. If you don't like what happens in the next one, please just read till the end of the fic.**

**Callisto**** Nicol: Hey, you're not the only one who doesn't like cliffhangars, but it's nice being evil..**evil cackle** ;p**

**Makya****: Don't worry~!! Quat will reveal all soon~!! ^.^ At least I hope..depends if I drown from my assignments…**

**princess**** cythera: hehe, all my chappieZ r really short eh? Well, when it gets near holiDayz they'll geT longa.. I proMise~! U cAn slap me iF deY duN. =D**

**Bye bye! ^.^**

**P.S. In my last note I wrote LAdy Noin, it's supposed to be Mistress Noin…I think…**


	5. Confession: Pt III

**Disclaimer: **grumble** Even an original cel would make me nuts…*sniff* If only they could put GW up for sale…**

**Confessions III**

"Quatre? Trowa?" Relena whispered, breaking the heavy stillness in the room she entered. A shadowed figure turned to face the visitor, his forlorn eyes unknowingly penetrating her very heart. "You two should get some fresh air, especially you Trowa, you've been in this room since Catherine came in here," Relena suggested showing every inch of genuine apprehension for the ailing woman lying vulnerably, her hair like a pool of blood on the white covered bed.

"Yes, Trowa, you should go out for a while, I'll stay here…" Quatre encouraged, faltering when his friend stood and looked at him. His stared. Unwavering.  Then, he hesitantly nodded slightly, taking a last glance at his ill-fated sister, he brushed past the other lady in the room. 

Relena watched the tall outline fade into the distance of the long-winding corridor. When the last of his steps died, she walked, slowly as to not distract the pilot in front of her. _He loves her, doesn't he? It's so obvious, why do I even bother? It's so hopeless, but, then again…_

As silently as she walked, she pulled a chair and seated herself next to the Arabian. She closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply, afraid of what the consequences of what her actions would be. If she ever did them. Relena's heart pounded as she placed her hand on Quatre's, "Quatre, I-I-"

The listener faced the speaker. Eyes of a once-lost Sanq princess in the eyes of a cheerless Arabian prince. 

The dull aquamarine eyes seemed to ask her to continue, and so Relena did, "I know you never talk to me ever again after I say this, but…" 

Quatre inclined his head slowly, knowing what she would say, but waited patiently for the confirmation.

"I love you," Relena finally confessed, lifting the weight of her secret, but immediately another fell upon her. 

Was Quatre going to reject her? 

Would their precious friendship break? 

Silence. Tears of frustration abruptly started forming. Relena cursed herself mentally. _Why won't he say something?_

The two searched each other's eyes, so engrossed they were, that they did not realise that a certain pair of blue eyes opened. 

Catherine, realising what was going on, stopped any ideas of movement. Her eyes, wandering back and forth from one to the other. 

Quatre. 

Relena. 

Quatre. 

Relena.

Catherine closed her eyes once more, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her quickening heart. She prayed silently.

Hoping.

Hoping.

Hoping.

At last, Quatre moved forward, lessening the gap between him and the female confessor. 

_'Should I? Why did I have to meet two women who tore my heart in two? Do I really like this woman more than the other? Do I really?_

_But does the other woman as hungry for my love as this one? Does the other love me at all? Does **this one truly love me? **_

_If I kissed her, would I regret it? _

_If I rejected her, would I regret that?' _Quatre's thoughts raced, he had lessened the space between Relena and him, but the question was would he close it? 

In the zone of his peripheral vision, he noticed a woman watching them, but before he realised who it was, the closer woman had decided to close the gap…

_Cathy…_was the last thought before he got lost in a heated kiss…

Catherine turned to face the window of her private room. Breathing in so heavily, that her nose could no longer manage the demands, her mouth making louder in and outtakes of breath, though not loud enough to disturb the couple that seemed rather in love. 

Breaths turned into sobs. 

Tears dampened on the bed.

Catherine pulled the sheets closer to her broken heart at the same time as she curled into a ball, trying urgently to stop herself from crying loudly.

Catherine looked out the window, the sun seemed to mock her, the warmth it radiated didn't seem to exist in her room anymore, and she hated it. Then she realised, she was looking out a window. 

A window. 

And outside the window was a balcony.

And after the balcony came the…

Catherine immediately stopped crying. 

What was the point in life anyway? 

Nobody cared for her. All the medicines were gone. 

She was going to die anyway form yellow fever.

So why not die faster?

Catherine walked purposely to the window, in her slow movements, she opened the window. Now that caught Quatre's attention. "Catherine! You're awake…"Quatre wavered. His eyes widened in shock. She wouldn't do that…would she?

Catherine looked at the pilot over her shoulder. Her eyes full of sorrow silently saying, 'You're too late…'

Relena breathed. Her heart paced for a different reason.

Catherine glanced at the person who took the heart of the one she loved. She stepped out. 

Right. Left. Pause. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left…

She stopped and looked at the world in front of her. The Hospital. 

The very place where she was born. 

The very place where she would die.

Swinging her left leg over the balcony rail, she followed it with her right. The couple in the room were stunned. Too stunned too move.

"Trowa, I'm sorry," Catherine whispered before using her hands to push her off the rail. Then, Quatre finally recovered from shock and ran out. He reached for her, calling her name but, alas, he was too late.

It was like a scene from a stupid love story. But in reality, mortals who jumped from five storeys couldn't survive. 

There was no flying Superman to save her.

No night-time Batman to catch her. 

No swinging Spiderman to break her fall.__

Why are there stupid fantasies?

Why are there even worse realities?

No Trowa to save her.

No lover to mourn her.

No Quatre to love her.

**I made this a long chappie 'coz I wanted to keep sane through all my assignments due next week. And Open Night's tomorrow..gonna sing a latin song~!! It's so stupid, but, yeah~!! ^.^ But fencing's off…**grumble grumble** And I need to watch more of The ****Two**** **Towers******. Gonna memorise the script, just like what I did with da Fellowhip. Can't wait for the extended and Return of the King~!! WEEeEEeeeE~!!!!!!!! Now I wasn't too harsh was I? Now if you don't like the pairing in here, plZ PlZ PLZ keep on reading? Because there just _might be a nice little surprise for you…_**

****evil laugh** Oh yes, so it isn't that obvious who Quatre really likes…or is it?**

**Bye bYe. =D**

**~ ash nazg durbattuluk ~**

**~ ash nazg gimbatul ~**

**~ ash nazg thrakatuluk ~**

**~ agh burzum-ishi krimpatul ~**

**~ on erring to rule them all ~**

**~ one ring to rule them ~**

**~ one ring to bring them all ~**

**~ and in the darkness bind them ~**


	6. Next to Catherine

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam WIng…**daydreams****

**Caught**

Trowa, rather finished with his internal monologue, started pacing to the door to the West Wing of the hospital, squinting at the sky above and took a deep breath.  Then he saw a figure leaning on her balcony. She had brilliant red hair and such dead blue eyes…

_Catherine! Holy shit! She's gonna jump! _Trowa thought frantically, letting fear show in his eyes. How could this be possible? Where was the cheerful sister he knew? But his thoughts were interrupted when he realised the small figure getting larger. And larger. Until it landed on top of him, smiling sadly at him. "Hello little brother, am I dead yet?" was all she said before darkness took over her. Trowa stared at the woman in front of him. Never before had she called him little 'brother,' it was always bro or Trowa. 

Just Trowa.

Then reality swept over him. Catherine jumped because of something. Quatre chose Relena? He shook his head as true reality dawned.

"Someone, call a doctor!" he cried, cursing himself for not doing so earlier when his sister was rushed to the intensive ward. Trowa gazed at her as he followed the frantic medics rushed through the hospital maze, Quatre and his, or so he hoped, lover, Relena soon caught up. Quatre's mind raced, wandering pessimistically what could've happened if he had chosen another path in life…

~ l a t e r ~

Quatre paced up and down, his hands tapping the air behind his back, beads of frustration studding his pale skin.

Relena sat calmly, her hands neatly folded on her lap, her eyes glued to the hospital food.

And Trowa.

And Trowa leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, his fringe casting a shadow on his lean face, arms crossed at the chest.

A minute passed.

Tick. Tock.

And another.

The anxiety in the air grew thicker, and thicker.

A swing of the door broke the sea of silence, and a feminine voice swam it, "Mr Barton? I believe you wish to see your sister…" And with that, the surgeon walked off, her raven hair swinging modestly.

"Catherine?" Trowa whispered, once he was in the palely lit room. Trowa approached the woman breathing through an air mask, as quietly as his training allowed him, afraid that every step he took might wake the peaceful slumber of his sister. 

Trowa breathed when he was right next to her, he smiled and sat on the grey chair, his hand in the palms of his sister's realising they were turning slightly yellow… He used his other hand to stroke the silky hair that sheltered the white pillow underneath, slowly caressing her conscience.

"Catherine," the soldier greeted warmly.

"Who are you?" came the hoarse reply from the clear mask.

Trowa gasped, whiteness hemmed the emerald wells. How was this possible? After all, Catherine didn't fall to the hard ground; she fell on top of him…

Didn't she? 

If so, how did she lose her memory?

How did she get amnesia?

That would make the two of them.****

****cough** Time for my infamous notes~!! MwaFwAhAHa~!! So, what have *I* been doing during this time? Well, hn, let me think. Being happily kidnapped from English class by Year 12's 'coz it was their 'MuK-uP' Day. You see, this prefect walked in and asked for the people in any music group or debating follow her because the principal wanted them to do a performance, and my ever-so-nice teacher et them whisk us away. And so began my torture…**

**They branded us with '03, PROPERTY OF YR 12, and I BELONG TO YR 12. You think walking around branded was bad? Well, they forced us into a "pen" and threw water bombs at us. Then they suddenly became nice and offered us food, so while I was happily munching on my free chocolate, when we found we were going to be sold to the 'boys' next door.**

**But hey, worth the free chocolate and missing two periods! Oh, and just for you confused people, I go to a girl's school. And no, it ain't private.**

**Oh yeah, and we watched a debate on something about media and ****Australia****. And the opposition said "The world thinks of us, Australians as lazy potato couches drinking beer all day long and petting the kangaroos in our backyard," do people out there really think that about Oz? Hn…**

**Callisto**** Nicol: Well, are you happy Catherine isn't dead?  I don't want her to die. It'll make me cry…ok, so I don't want her to die [did I just say that?]. I'm not *that* evil…I think.**

**Hava**** g'day mwate! [hehehe]**

**- 18 reviews for next chapter -**


End file.
